


The Goatman

by Witchking_of_Angmar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchking_of_Angmar/pseuds/Witchking_of_Angmar
Summary: I want my fic to really have a backstory and not just jump right in. So I hope you all will be patient with me as I work on getting it set up so I can get on to more of what we all want. Which of course is Dana Scully falling in love with a woman right? Let me know if you like it!
Relationships: Dana Scully & Original Female Character(s), Dana Scully/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Goatman

**Author's Note:**

> I want my fic to really have a backstory and not just jump right in. So I hope you all will be patient with me as I work on getting it set up so I can get on to more of what we all want. Which of course is Dana Scully falling in love with a woman right? Let me know if you like it!

"A goatman, really Mulder? That's the case you're so excited about?" Dana looked up from the file she had been reading and looked over at Mulder in the driver's seat.  
"Hey at least this is only an hour drive and not any longer, or even a flight out somewhere"  
"That's the only redeeming thing about this case"  
They entered the main street of a small town. There were two blocks of older brick buildings on each side. On the right, Scully saw an old hardware store next to a boarded up store. Down from that was a bar that had cars in the lot next to it already at ten in the morning. She looked to the other side and noticed a small bank, along with a flower shop and what looked like a small diner that stood out from the boarded up shops in between. Mulder pulled the car into a small lot next to the flower shop. 

“Alright Scully, we’re here” 

“And where exactly is here?”

“The cafe, we’re meeting to talk with the detectives that are currently working the case. They said they’d be happy for us to help them out.” He got out of the car and Scully followed, making their way towards The Broadway cafe.

“They did? Do they know your goatman theory?

Mulder stops for a moment with his hand on the door to look back at her before opening it. “Yes, actually, they do.” 

They were in the cafe now, Scully was focused on Mulder, shocked “You’re saying that the detective you talked to, he was happy letting us help out with your goatman theory. ”

“She actually, me and my partner are both women. Hello, I’m Detective Cohen, and this is my partner Detective Lewis ”

Scully looked over to see a woman slightly taller than her with long wavy dirty blonde hair. Her hand was outstretched to Mulder while the woman next to her, Detective Lewis, a tall, older woman held her hand out for Dana to shake.

“Special Agent Scully, nice to meet you."

"Detective Shannon Lewis, nice to meet you too"

Scully Smiled at the woman then moved over to Detective Cohen who was motioning her over to a booth

"Jacqueline Cohen. You can just call me Cohen."  
“Dana Scully, nice to meet you Det. Cohen"

She took the blonde woman's hand and shook it getting a better look at the woman in front of her. She had thick dark eyebrows that contrasted with her hair. Her eyes were a dark green almost hazel color. Mulder and Det. Lewis joined them and they all sat down in the booth.

"Okay, let’s get started. So here's a copy of our current case files that we're working on," Detective Lewis layed two file folders on the table for Mulder and Scully, then proceeded to work on getting several more files from her bag, "And here's the one's from the cases in the 60s and 70s that I could find. Although from the sound of it, you already have copies of them over at the FBI.”

"We do although, I'm not sure ours are as detailed as yours would be."  
Mulder motioned to Scully and she pulled out the file she had set down next to her in the booth.

"Alright Jax, you set this up so what’s your plan?” Det. Lewis looked over at her partner to take over. 

"Right, so for now I figured we could go over all the case files now, for those who haven't read them. We make any notes that we want and then get to work. Today we're set to meet the most recent victims family and take another look at the crime scene. We have photos from when police first arrived but I figured we'd take a look ourselves. Agent Scully, Mulder tells me you're a physician, you are welcome to do the autopsy if you wish, however the body is back at our precinct, closer to DC since that's where this case originated."

Mulder and Scully share a look, “Yes, I can do that.”

"Alright, great! I figured then we could work our way backwards, interviewing the detectives from the past cases to get their professional opinion. Then we can go and track down any past witnesses and see if they have anything substantial to say or if they are just a bunch of meshangers-"

Det. Lewis, as if second nature to remind her around other people "Word choice Jax"

"Right, sorry - or if they're just a bunch of crazy people."

Folders were passed around and Mulder switched spots with Det. Lewis so he could be next to Det. Cohen and talk to her seeing as they both had already read all the case files. They ordered coffee from a waitress who had been perched waiting for an opening to swoop in. They all read silently for a while, Scully and Lewis the casefiles, while Mulder and Cohen read each other's notes. Mulder and Cohen then started to discuss the origin of the goatman story and whether or not it was really plausible. Cohen was not convinced, although she wasn't as skeptical as Scully whom Mulder was used to persuading to see his way. Finally, they had finished their coffee and were ready to go. Det. Cohen went up to pay. 

Det. Lewis addressed the FBI agents, "Before we leave I'm just gonna say I've lived here my whole life and I've been a Detective a long time." She put emphasis on the last part while looking at Cohen who'd come back to the group. 

"Yes, and my father was a Detective thirty five years…" Cohen continued she had obviously heard this many times before. 

"You stop it" Lewis reprimanded, "Well he was and in all his time being on the force and all my time spent here and on the force, I have never seen a goatman, nor do I believe one exists."

They moved outside to the parking lot, ready to move on to their assignments. Mulder turns around from his car door, “How about two of us go to the scene and to interview the witnesses and Scully and one of you can go do the autopsy”

“That sounds good. Cohen are you okay taking Scully, since I know this area of the county better?”

“That’s fine with me.”

Mulder and Lewis got in his car and drove away. Cohen strolled over to the passengers side of her car and opened it for Scully, “After you.” 

“Thank you” Scully got in the car and Det. Cohen shut the door behind her. She made her way back to the drivers side and started the car.


End file.
